


Like a Cat

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Yoreki drabble-y shorties [10]
Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snuggly Yoreki and yes, Gareki complains the Nyanperonas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drbubblegum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drbubblegum/gifts).



Yogi liked to compare Gareki with a cat – sometimes a kitten or a wildcat. But he was aware that Gareki wouldn’t like this. And would complain – somewhat brutally.

So he kept it for himself.

Watched how Gareki acted more like a cat than any other (cute) animal Yogi knew.

Mostly Gareki was a loner (cat like), sometimes he showed Yogi his claws (also cat like), sometimes he was curious about odd things (that one was also very cat like), and rarely he was cuddly (which was also cat like, because Gareki decided when the time for a hug was, never Yogi).

Yogi was lucky. Today was a cuddly day.

It wasn’t like Yogi ever thought of himself as unlucky. He loved cats. He loved Gareki even more. Being with Gareki or on Gareki’s side or watching Gareki or _anything_ Gareki related really, made him the happiest human being on earth.

Gareki snuggled a little bit closer, a little bit closer to Yogi’s warmth and – at the very same time – placed himself slightly more in the warm sunlight. How very _cat_ like. A soft toy squeaked underneath Gareki’s weight when he shifted. Stoic bluish grey eyes cracked open.

Yogi placed a soft kiss on a night black eyebrow. He didn’t want Gareki to get annoyed just because of a single Nyanperona toy when so many littered his whole room. “Put the stupid cats away, they’re everywhere,” Gareki decided and –just to emphasise his words – threw the one that had to be in Gareki’s way against the wall on the other side of the room.

But somehow Gareki had probably missed the spot he had wanted to miss, hit the shelf where the other cats were placed on and effectively triggered an avalanche of Nyanperona soft toys. Gareki just dropped against him, snuggling up against the older male again. Yogi almost blinked at this.

The next time he’d be able to stick Gareki into a costume he would take one with cat ears. Definitely.

Displacement activities.

Like a cat.

Sometimes Yogi couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

He kissed Gareki gently on the top of his head and pulled his boyfriend slightly closer.

Cuddly Gareki was a rare occurrence and should be treated like it was holy.

Gareki sighed contently against Yogi’s neck when he buried his head in the raven hair.


End file.
